


Sleepy Cuddles

by Ellienerd14



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine is smitten, Cuddling, Cute gays, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, post the first time, super domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: After spending the night together, Kurt and Blaine cuddle and admire each other.





	

The first thing I register when I finally wake up is that Kurt curls into a ball when he sleeps. 

I admire him because I can. I've never seen Kurt like this, completely adorable with messy hair. Mostly because Kurt never lets me see him without spending half an hour on his hair. Which is ridiculous because I like his hair, styled or not. I love everything about Kurt. 

Kurt's wearing my t-shirt (technically it was his first but I stole it after he left Dalton) and he's half-smiling in his sleep. 

"How did I get so lucky?" I whisper to myself. I don't want to wake him up. In face I want to remember this forever. 

No. I don't just want the memory. I want to wake up with Kurt next to me every day of my life. How did I get so lucky that the I found the love of my life the first time? 

"Be back soon love." I kiss the top of Kurt's head. I want to make breakfast and live out my favourite domestic fantasy. 

"No B." Kurt whines. He's only half asleep and his eyes are still closed. 

"I'll be back in a minute." I reassure him. 

"No. Stay." Kurt rolls over and wraps his arm around my waist. 

"Kurt." My hearts not really in getting up this time but I like the way Kurt holds on tighter. Like he's afraid I'm going to disappear. Which is stupid because this is my house. 

"Ok staying." 

"Good boyfriend." 

I smile at him, although Kurt practically back to sleep already. 

"Love you." 

Kurt hums sleepily in reply and simply clutches to my hoodie. 

I let myself fall back asleep because the most comfortable place is in his arms. 

~~~ 

"Blaine." 

"Shh." 

Kurt doesn't leave me be, in fact he only shakes me harder. 

"Blaine, come on its almost eleven." 

I open my eyes to see Kurt, fully dressed and holding coffee in his hands. 

"Hey." 

"Don't get all shy with me now Blaine." Kurt puts down the cup and sits on the edge of the bed. 

"You're happy this morning." 

Kurt laughs. "It's because of you." 

"I like this side of you."

Kurt kisses me. "Me too." 

"I love you so much." 

Kurt kisses me again. "I love you too B." 

"Are you wearing my sweater?" 

Kurt blushes which means I'm right. "I don't like wearing the same outfit twice in a row." 

"You look cute." 

Kurt smirks. "So do you, nice bed head." 

I touch my hair which is currently a curly mess which could rival Medusa. "Is that why you're smiling so much today?" 

"I made you coffee. I'm going to steal your coffee machine by the way." 

"Coffee won't stop me from fixing my Medusa hair." I pout at Kurt but my hearts not in. 

"You don't have Medusa hair. It's cute." 

I try and flatten it down. "It's curly." 

"Wow, how did I miss that?" Kurt drawls sarcastically. "And I don't care if it's curly. Like I said, I find it very cute." 

"Really?"

"Really really." Kurt smiles, suddenly shy. "I love everything about you B." 

"I love everything about you too Kurt." 

Kurt kicks off his shoes and crawls into bed next to me. 

"What are you doing?" 

"We can have a lazy day. It is Saturday after all." 

Kurt rests his head onto my shoulder and I take his hand automatically. 

"You're the best."

**Author's Note:**

> I bleed candy floss. That's how fluffy I am.


End file.
